


i just need a moment of your time

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 500 word fic, Awesome Peggy Carter, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Minor Injuries, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Tumblr Prompt, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Peggy felt, for a lasting moment, far beyond her depths. Then she inhaled deeply, nodded once, and began issuing orders.The serum can't heal everything. For the rest, Steve calls on Peggy.





	i just need a moment of your time

The sounds of returning soldiers was unmistakeable, but Peggy ignored it, carefully finishing her latest report. The boys were making all kinds of noise, but that was standard.

Steven came into the command tent, still in full Captain America kit. 

“Can you spare a moment, Agent?” he asked. “I have something that needs some attention.”

“Can it wait?” Peggy didn’t want either of the officers to have any reason to accuse her of favoritism. “I can be out in a moment.”

Steve coughed. “Uh, of course, Agent.” He ducked out. Peggy swiftly proofread her report before sealing it to go with the others to be sent to HQ. 

Nodding to the two men in the tent, she stepped outside, scanning for Steve. He and his men were quartered off to the edge of camp, in case they needed to slip away surreptitiously.

“Captain Rogers?” she called. “You asked for me?”

Bucky’s head popped out of the largest tent. “In here, Carter.”

She briskly entered the tent, gasping when she saw him. Steve’s face was pale, and blood spotted his uniform. Three parallel gashes on his side dripped quietly, and his breathing was shallow.

Bucky was behind her. “We don’t know what it was that got him, but normally his injuries heal up quick and these won’t,” he said, worry lacing his tone. “But he won’t let us take him to medical.”

“They always panic,” Steve said between breaths, eyes still shut. “They don’t know what to do with me.”

“And I do?” Peggy felt, for a lasting moment, far beyond her depths. Then she inhaled deeply, nodded once, and began issuing orders.

“Barnes, send one of your men to get my medical kit. One of the ones who won’t rifle through my drawers, please.”

Bucky, relieved that someone else seemed to be in charge, laughed a little. “Respectfully, ma’am, none of the guys would dare trifle with your stuff.”

She looked away from Steve to give him a sharp look. “I should hope so, but experience has taught me otherwise,” she said. 

“They know that you’d deck ‘em, Pegs, if you found out,” Steve said, one corner of his mouth tugged up in a smile. 

“Good, then. My medical kit, and a bottle of whatever Dugan has that’s strongest.”

“You’re gonna pour moonshine in my side?” Steve was really smiling now.

“No, I’m going to pour it in me, seeing as I’ll be sewing you up,” she countered. “And perhaps some in you too.”

Bucky was still standing in the tent. She gave him a shove. “Let’s see some movement, Barnes!”

He shook his head at her admiringly. “Stevie, for the first dame you ever got, you sure know how to pick a good one,” he said, dodging the cuff Peggy aimed at his head as he ducked out to yell for Dugan and Morita.

“Oh, Steve,” she said, kneeling down beside him. “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.”

“It’s fine, Peggy.” Steve reached for her hand. “You’re here now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "I have a prompt for Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers if you're still looking- something fluffy; he's injured on a mission, she over looks it, but quickly realises he is really hurts and helps him."
> 
> Well, it might not be as fluffy as originally intended, but there's a war on, dammit, and Peggy's doing her best. Also: why didn't Steve block this with his shield? And wtf are his wounds from? Listen, I have no idea, I write fic, I don't have to know, it's not healing because I needed a plot, please focus on Peggy and Steve, as we all should.
> 
> Send me more prompts! Earn my undying devotion! I'm always available @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
